


Now that we know it, let's really show it

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Something To Talk About [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, The Pack Ships It, stiles needs to tell everyone about his boyfriend derek, the whole town ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: “It’s good to finally meet you,” Parrish says with a big, genuine smile, as though he doesn’t actually know Derek. “I’ve heard so much about you.” He pats Derek’s shoulder. “And they’ve been mostly good things,” he adds with a wink.





	Now that we know it, let's really show it

**Author's Note:**

> Dolly had a great idea for a sequel to It Took A Rumor, so I wrote it instead of all the other stuff I was supposed to be writing. Oops. It’s just a bit of ridiculous fluff, but I hope you like it!

 

Stiles makes sure he has a tight grip on Derek’s hand before bursting through the doors of the Sheriff’s station. “Hello, everyone,” he says grandly. “I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Derek Hale.”

There are whoops, cheers, and high-fives throughout the bullpen, and he can feel Derek quietly laughing next to him.

He manages to regain his composure before the deputies line up to congratulate them.

“It’s good to finally meet you,” Parrish says with a big, genuine smile, as though he doesn’t actually know Derek. “I’ve heard so much about you.” He pats Derek’s shoulder. “And they’ve been mostly good things,” he adds with a wink.

“You snagged yourself a keeper,” Hernandez says to Stiles, giving his hand a firm shake.

“Your dad was sure you’d have a date for the holiday party this year,” someone shouts from the back. “Guess he was right!”

Stiles rolls his eyes. Just because he went by himself _a few times_ —

“One of these days, you’ll have to tell me how you got together,” Jacobs says with an amused glint in his eye, interrupting Stiles’ train of thought. “Or maybe just the moment you _noticed_ you were in a relationship,” he adds, winking at Derek.

Even one of the perps being booked comes by, smiling. “You seem like nice kids. I hope things work out for you.”

Everybody has similar things to say, in an effusive and fake-surprised way, and though Stiles knows he’s being teased, he doesn’t mind. Honestly, he deserves a little ribbing for not noticing that Derek was _totally into him_.

Once the deputies are done warning Derek of all the trouble Stiles gets himself into—as though Derek were somehow _not_ _aware_ —Stiles pulls Derek through the rows of desks to the Sheriff’s office.

“Hey, dad,” Stiles says cheerfully. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Derek.”

“You caused quite a commotion out there. Everybody was so shocked,” his dad says dryly. “As for myself, I saw this day coming, though it happened a little sooner than I expected.” He throws a smug look Stiles’ way. “I see you finally got things figured out.”

“Look, I just never imagined—” Stiles protests, but his dad just shakes his head, turning to Derek.

“As for you, maybe you should have picked someone with better observational skills,” he says, amused. “But I’m sure the whole town will let him know if he’s missing something. And I’m looking forward to having you over for our family dinner,” he says, clapping Derek on the shoulder.

“Thank you, sir,” Derek says formally, hand squeezing tight around Stiles’ for a moment.

“And if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to come by,” he says to Derek, then looks at both of them in a benevolent, pleased way. “Now, you better go let everyone else know that you’re officially dating.”

 

*

 

They go to the diner next.

“Hey!” Stiles says excitedly the moment they walk in. “Who wants to meet my boyfriend, Derek?”

Apparently, everyone does.

Stiles eagerly introduces Derek to the hostess, then drags him all around the restaurant to every member of the waitstaff. Stiles knows nearly everyone at the tables, too, so as he and Derek go by they say embarrassing things like, “I knew you’d find someone who appreciated you,” and “you’ve grown up so handsome,” and “don’t you two look cute together!”

 Stiles figures he might as well go all out, and even pops his head into the kitchen to cheerfully inform the cooks, Mike and Susan, that he’s here with his boyfriend.

They both look delighted, and give friendly waves to Derek, who Stiles catches blushing.

After they eat, the manager brings them a big slice of chocolate cake to share. “I’m just so happy you’re comfortable enough to tell us,” she says happily. “We love having you both here.”

Stiles reaches for Derek’s hand across the table. “Thank you,” he says softly.

“We really appreciate it,” Derek says, and Stiles knows just how much he means it.

(They actually come back in the evening, so that Stiles can also introduce Derek to the night shift. And if Stiles’ effusiveness makes Derek blush again, well, that’s just a bonus.)

 

*

 

After that, Stiles takes the time to call each and every member of the pack.

Most of them tease him for taking so long to figure it out, but are happy for him. Scott is especially enthusiastic, which Stiles appreciates.

Erica laughs so hard at his excuses that Boyd takes the phone away from her, and says very seriously, “He’s going to be so happy now,” before hanging up.

And Lydia, of course, is smug. “You finally figured it out, huh?” she says. “Last time I visited, I was tempted to write _Ask Derek Out_ on your forehead, because you just weren’t getting the hint. I mean, I hadn’t even been in town for a _day_ before I realized Derek was interested in you.”

“It’s easier to figure things out if you have an outsider perspective,” Stiles protests.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” she says. “And tell your boyfriend I said good luck.”

When Stiles glances over, Derek is smirking at him, and he rolls his eyes at that.

 

*

 

He makes Derek carry him to the snow-cone stand.

The girl working there raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s the deal with you?”

“My boyfriend is just so wonderful and amazing and handsome, when I gazed upon him I couldn’t help but swoon,” Stiles says, placing a hand dramatically against his forehead.

“That must happen pretty often, then. Good thing your boyfriend is as strong as your love,” she says sarcastically, but she still draws hearts in raspberry syrup on their snow-cones. “Congrats.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says, magnanimously carrying their snow-cones because Derek is still carrying him.

He’s eventually set back on his feet when they get close to the park bench, and they sit together eating, pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“Sorry if I was kind of over-the-top today,” Stiles says eventually, setting his cup aside. “It’s just how I would have wanted to tell everyone if, like, _I_ hadn’t been the last one to know.”

Derek laughs a little at that. “Today was perfect, I loved it,” he says. “Even the swooning.”

“Hey,” Stiles protests. “That swooning was inspired.”

“Inspired by _me_ ,” Derek says teasingly, leaning in close.

Stiles grins, and when Derek kisses him, soft and sweet, he nearly swoons for real.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
